Zacrah London
Appearance Zacrah London has long, black, hair, very dark in tint. She is slender and extremely oversized, making her scary in more than one sense. She commonly wears clothes similar to that of a medieval rich woman, these being listed, but not limited to, corsets, puffy upper-body clothing and rags/skirts. Somewhat similar to Rize's type of clothing. Personality Zacrah wasn't a very kind person back in her younger days. She was more in a psychotic nature, someone not to trust. She didn't believe in life as something special and only used it as a food source, Ghouls and humans alike, having no respect whatsoever for them. In public, she was mostly very quiet and reserved, if you attempted to chat with her she'd either drown you out or make rude comments about you. What she did respect, though, was strength. If you were strong enough to even make as little as a few scratches on her, she would begin to consider you 'fun' and even respect you a bit. Once she found Aichou, her tastes changed and she started only wanting him. She became even more reserved and only focused on watching him. She became more psychotic and wanted only him to eat. Though after Aichou made her quit, she changed completely. She became more loving towards Aichou and began to show a more humane side of her. She became a genuinely fun person, she drank with Aichou's friends and started showing more personality. She began to make more friends and even fall deeply in love with Aichou, making up with her father which lead to her having the same love for her father as she did when she was little. She still killed people, but she did it not out of her psychotic nature, but of hunger. She laughed for once and became more like a normal, fun, kind, person. Even during her 'death', she put off a smile. History your character's history here. It can be as brief or as detailed as you like Powers and Abilities '''Ghoul Physiology: '''Considering she is a Ghoul/Human half-breed, she's gained some very unique abilities. These can range anywhere from her monstrous rinkaku to her extremely powerful Noro-like regeneration. The variety of abilities stretches far and wide. * '''Rinkaku Kagune: '''Her rinkaku kagune has shown to be able to do multiple unique things. Her rinkaku is also very different and unique from most due to its strange abilities and the fact that she is able to obtain 6 rinkaku arms over the usual maximum of 4, though the number of arms can vary. One ability mention is her ability to expand her rinkaku arms into small kagune threads and send them straight into someone, piercing them with every prick. This can also help her avoid attacks as it can expand outward and create an opening in the rinkaku arm(s) for a weapon/projectile to pierce through, not damaging the kagune whatsoever. She also has the unique ability in which she is able to creatively use her rinkaku to form into many things. These things can include latching her rinkaku arms together to form a very large one, make two large rinkaku arms, creating sharp blade-like ends, etc. It can also manifest inside her, as it has been shown to spread out in the shape of a very large open ribcage, outwards from the start of the chest down to the belly button as a sort of sharp trap, in which it closes in, in attempts of crushing the opposing figure. * '''Akukaku Kagune: '''She is the only ghoul recorded to have this kagune. Its idea has been fiddled with many previous times before, ideas including that it may be a genetic disability, a deformation of kakuhous, and others revolving this strange new RC Type. This Akukaku forms around the wrist outwards and creates very sharp ends that are in the shape of claws. This kagune is very powerful and very swift, as they seem to carry little to no weight on them, providing Zacrah very powerful and swift cuts to her opponents. This kagune also significantly increases her speed in everything else from her rinkaku kagune to even her natural running/jumping speed itself. Though, as it is said to be a disability/deformation, she does have very many drawbacks. Her advanced speed sometimes leads to nausea and troubled eyesight, which refrains her from fighting with ease. Due to the RC cells that form the Akukaku also being new and not developed, they tend to increase and decrease at an unusual rate and sometimes even create further appendages. This being shown after her Akukaku kagune began to crawl up her and encase her entire lower arm, still being sprouted from the wrist, but being sent from outside the body to wrap around it in a sort of giant claw. She also begins to bleed an unhealthy amount while using it for too long after getting hit or fatigued. * '''Rinkaku Kakuja: '''It is not confirmed that she has obtained a rinkaku kakuja but her mysterious D.R.A.G.O.N form suggests otherwise. The form consists of a giant head with no eyes whatsoever, as the head being the shape of a huge lizard/dragon-like creature with thin horn-like appendages sprouting from the backside of its head. It has a monstrous sized body and an even larger tail, with four legs and four arms which all contain long, sharp, claws that sprout from their wrists up. It stands on all 8 of its limbs and prances around as if it was a trained dog, though when angry it has been seen to run at alarming speeds with the stature of a rabid bear. It has only been seen once and very little information was recorded, nor any photography. It was said to have long appendages on its back that look similar to wings, though nothing was completely confirmed. In that transformation, she is to be treated as an X rated threat or higher. * '''Akukaku Kakuja: '''Due to deformations in the RC cells, the Akukaku has been able to crawl up the arm and up to half the shoulder blade, structuring armor around her lower back, as well as spikes that trickle around her abdomen. This has been shown with both Akukaku kakuhous and can curse up the length of both arms. This armor is extremely durable, having nearly to possibly met the same power as if she had a Koukaku kakuja. The side effects while using this kakuja also heighten significantly, though, and she has came close to near death after using it for over a good 10-15 minutes. * '''RC Cell Blast: '''She has only shown this ability once, whilst in her Dragon form, in which she can fire an extremely powerful beam from her Dragon jaw, this beam proving able to dissipate a beam as powerful as over 50,000,000+ Watts of plasma energy. * '''Detachment: '''Zacrah has been shown to be able to detach her kagune and use it as traps, barriers, or even, surprisingly, projectiles, making her the first Ghoul ever recorded to be able to detach their kagune and use it as a projectile without being an Ukaku Ghoul. * '''Advanced Healing: '''She has revealed multiple times that she can heal herself quite indefinitely and with ease. She has shown to be very durable as well, as B+ rated and under ghouls can't even put a single scratch on her. She's shown to be pierced by so much as even an A rated quinque and has been able to easily regenerate. Though she was pierced by SS class and higher weaponry, which made it much more difficult to recover/regenerate. Threads is a table that is used to format the many threads or oneshots your character has been involved in. There are seconds for a link (Turn the name into a link), thread type (Interaction, Arc, Oneshot) and a brief description of the thread. Basic examples are included below. Relationships is a table used to format and keep track of your character's relationships with other characters. It has space to detail the other character's name and link to their wiki, as well as space to detail their relationship. Examples are included below. Quotes you can include notiable quotes from your character. Example formatting is included below * "I never eat bananas" - So and so to that person. * "Bananas are like the jungle's pistols." - So and so ranting about bananas. Gallery is the gallery function of wikia, and allows you to link photos of your character/faceclaim with small details below. Trivia is a trivia section for small facts, and possibly funny about your character. Example formatting is included below. * So and so is deathly scared of bananas